


Stress

by LuckyREBD



Series: Birthday Drabble Series [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD





	Stress

The cursor blinks mockingly at him, the white screen causing the beginnings of a headache as he raps his fingertips on the edge of his desk.

This project outline was due an hour ago.

Glowering at the screen doesn’t seem to help, nor does giving it a look of the utmost derisive disappointment at it’s failure to meet his expectations. Unfortunately, the computer is impervious to his repertoire of tactics to terrify his employees into excellence.

“Need some help with that?”

Seto glances up in annoyance, spotting his lover in the doorway to his office with a cocky smile. Twitching slightly, as the door is shut and the lock clicks in place, he growls out a frustrated,

“And what, exactly, could you contribute to a project outline on the benefits of solid hologram technology in medical fields?”

He expects Jou to look hurt, but the blonde is used to his scathing remarks and simply crosses the room towards Seto, smirking,

“Absolutely nothing. But, maybe you would think better if you relaxed a little?”

Seto glares, “I don’t have time to relax, this is already late. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have actual work to be doing— what are you doing?”

Staring, Seto flushes a little as Jounouchi sinks down to his knees, wedging himself firmly between Seto’s chair and the back of his desk,

“You.”


End file.
